Captive
by ChibiKanakoNyu
Summary: Everything is a game: life, love, sex. And every game has its rules, strict or permissive, invisible or set in stone. The choice is yours. Would you rather break them, or bind them? Or one after the other...?


**Title:** Captive  
**Pairing:** ZoSanZo  
**Rating:** M  
**Words:** 753  
**Warnings:** bondage  
**A/N:** Inspired by Yafuu's wonderful picture. Since I can't link it here, I'll just direct you to acidiceffect-dot-com. (Please replace "-dot-" with an actual dot. -u-)

* * *

Morning light was beaming in through the curtain gaps as Zoro was kneeling on the bed, the sheets warming under his heated skin, and tight ropes straining on his arms and chest. He was on his knees, restrained and waiting; waiting for another weight to move the springs of the mattress, warm skin to brush against his, heated words, demands to be whispered to his ear.

They had been at it all night. The ropes wandered in between them, from Sanji's whole body to just his wrists, and then were moved to hold the swordsman with tight knots, to put the wild demon he was on a leash. And the stupid cook was just about the only person who was allowed to yank at that particular leash.

Finally, there he was, the shitty blond; naked except for his boxers, just like Zoro himself. The cook put one knee on the bed, his right hand reaching for the green haired man's chest; however, only stroking along the ropes, instead of touching his bare skin.

"They suit you…"

He heard Sanji's low murmur hot against his ear, and he could feel warm puffs of breath along his neck and shoulder as the man hovered above him. Though, when Zoro tried to bend his neck and try taste the cook's fair skin, he was pushed back by a strict finger against his forehead.

"A-ah," came the reprimanding words, seeping through grinning lips. "I didn't say you could, did I…?"

His head being poked back a little more, Zoro gave a small growl, and after Sanji retracted his hand, he swordsman continued to watch him settle in front of him on the bed. The blond's legs were slowly sliding along Zoro's tanned thighs, one after the other, his hairs tickling his skin. A more defined sensation stuck him, though, when Sanji scooted closer, pessing their groins together, smirking at how the green-head gasped from it. He had been teasing him for a long time, the damn shit-cook…

But, alas, it was far from over, as was clear from how the cook began to lie back, painfully slowly, keeping his eyes on Zoro all the way. He put his hands up above his head, with his wrists together; on purpose, to arouse Zoro more, with the still fresh memories of Sanji being in his tied-up place.

One long, strong leg slowly rose from around Zoro's waist, soft pads of toes and foot stroking up his muscled and bound chest, until Sanji's heel settled in the curve of the swordsman's neck. His shin leisurely caressed along the tendons straining there, until his knee was the one touching Zoro's shoulder. And then, his shin moved back again, along Zoro's neck and under his jaw, still painstakingly measured…

Zoro turned his head towards Sanji's stroking leg, letting it brush against his cheek, giving the damn cook the satisfaction to see him ask for just a bit more. The blond tickled green hair with his toes as he chuckled, and was generous enough to caress up the swordsman's face just a little. Then, his knee sank back onto the swordsman's shoulder, tense, but unmoving.

"Kiss it," Sanji commanded, his blue eye that was peeking forth from beneath his hair gazing intently upon Zoro's lips. "Kiss my leg…"

Zoro obliged, closing his one intact eye as he pressed his lips against the cook's knee, and all along his shin, too, as the blond began sliding his leg along the green-head's neck again, only willing to skid further after receiving a kiss. The swordsman could have his fun, too, when he felt that slight tremble in Sanji's leg, after he was ordered to go past his ankle. No matter how hard he usually kicked with them, the cook's feet were quite sensitive when touched right.

Zoro kissed along the side of Sanji's foot, and he could hear the blond hiss as he sucked on his skin there just a little, and he was rewarded with a small gasp and an instinctive grind of their hard-ons as he took the cook's big toe into his mouth, licking it. The damn perverted blond was watching him, eyelids lowered and smiling lips parted with quickening breaths, clearly thoroughly enjoying himself.

And this was still just warming-up, as far as Sanji, and really, both of them were concerned. Zoro, though, didn't mind in the least. No matter who set the rules from the two of them, he loved every little game they played…


End file.
